Short-Term Health Research Training Program to Increase Diversity or STREAMS provides research and academic training for undergraduate students from underrepresented groups with the ultimate goal of promoting diversity in the biomedical, behavioral and clinical workforce. The target group for the program is ethnic and racial minorities, persons with disabilities as well as those from disadvantaged backgrounds. This is an expanded training group as designated by NIH directives, and we made a successful effort to expand our student selection to include persons with disabilities. The program has the advantage of being based on the success of a T35 training program which over almost 15 years has trained more than 150 students. In this training group, 74% have completed or are involved in an advanced degree program. The Wright State University (WSU) summer program will train fourteen students/year in a high quality and supportive research environment. Co-Directors, Drs. Mariana Morris and Cameron Chumlea, are leaders in the fields of cardiovascular pharmacology and cardiovascular epidemiology, respectively. The twenty-four faculty mentors from eight departments have strong research, academic and training records. The program is focused on biomedical translational research with emphases on cardiovascular sciences. In addition to the research apprenticeship and a research symposium, students will receive training in regulatory issues, ethics, critical scientific thinking and analysis. They will participate in a didactic and demonstration course entitled, Frontiers in Translational Research. The goal focused activities of the STREAMS short term research training program are as follows: 1) To engage trainees in hands-on research in state-of- the- art laboratories led by high quality and supportive faculty mentors; 2) To provide an introduction to the scientific workplace via visits to Procter & Gamble Research Center and the Air Force Research Laboratories, facilities located in close proximity to WSU; 3) To foster a long-term commitment to pursue a career in the biomedical sciences through an experience that demonstrates the excitement and challenges of clinically-relevant investigation; 4) To provide an academic program which will enhance their research activities; 5) To establish short and long term evaluation plans which will determine the program's status and any need for changes. We predict that completion of this carefully-crafted training program will prepare the trainees for entry into advanced degree programs in the biomedical, behavioral and clinical sciences and significantly increase the probability that these underrepresented individuals will enter and persist in productive scientific careers.